Into A Wild Adventure
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Rachel, Blaze, and Katie get sucked into one of their favorite television shows: Skylanders Academy. Can they help the cadets stop Kaos and the Doom Raiders? Done as a request for robotman25. :)


**robotman25, who owns Blaze, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders and Skylanders Academy belong to Activision. Katie belongs to KatieMae77. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Into A Wild Adventure**

In the real world of Earth, Rachel and her two friends, Blaze and Katie, were playing Skylanders on Rachel's portal. The three had met up at the older girl's house and were eagerly awaiting the anticipated first episode of the next season of their favorite show: Skylanders Academy.

"Oh, I can't wait!" Katie exclaimed happily. "Rach, how much more time before it starts?"

Rachel smiled and checked. "Thirty more minutes," she said.

"She's as excited as a kid on her birthday," Blaze said in amusement.

"Oh, come on, Blaze. Like you're not excited to see if Roller Brawl's going to be in the episode coming up?" Katie teased him.

He went a bit red and Rachel chuckled. "Just like you can't wait to see if Freeze Blade makes an appearance, Katie?" She asked, to which the girl blushed a little, making the older girl laugh. "I know. I'm excited to see if Magna Charge might make an appearance."

"That would be cool," Blaze agreed before seeing they had arrived at the place where the Quickshot Doomlander was. "Well, we've gotten to the last Doomlander."

"And have got twenty minutes to go," Katie said, grabbing her controller.

"And on the Nightmare Difficulty level," Rachel said, grabbing her controller. Ro-Bow, Roller Brawl, and Freeze Blade were on the portal and ready. "Okay, guys. Let's take down this creep with teamwork."

It was a hard battle and they ended up with low health pools, but managed to land the blow that defeated the Doomlander once and for all and they breathed a sigh of relief at that before noticing the time. "Quick! Only two minutes!" Katie exclaimed.

The three quickly took their seats with the snacks ready and Rachel turned on the television, putting it on the channel where the new episode of the new season of Skylanders Academy was about to start. "Okay, get ready for a wild ride," she said with a grin.

Just then, her television began glowing brightly. "What's that?" Blaze asked, curious.

"It's never done that before," Rachel admitted.

"It's glowing like...a portal," Katie said.

Just then, they felt an odd, tingly feeling and looked to see they were disappearing. "What's going on?!" Blaze asked, startled.

Before anyone could answer, they vanished into a bright blue light and flew through something like a portal, but were too disoriented to notice before they landed on something soft, but were too dizzy to get up right away.

"Looks like they made it, Master Eon," said a familiar voice.

"Yes, though a bit disoriented, I fear," came another familiar voice.

Rachel groaned and forced her eyes open, turning her head to find her friends, though her vision was a bit blurry. "Katie? Blaze? Are you guys okay?" She asked.

"I think so," Katie responded. "Oh, that was a rough ride."

"Yeah," Blaze said. "Like an out-of-control roller coaster."

The three sat up, trying to catch their breaths and get their wits about themselves again. "Are you alright?" A nervous voice asked and Rachel looked up to see a familiar face in front of her and she jumped in surprise.

"Hugo?" She asked. "Um, what are you doing in my living room?"

He looked nervous. "Um, actually, you're here," he said. "In Skylands."

Blaze was first to react to that. "What?" He asked, glancing around. Katie did the same, spotting Stealth Elf, Pop Fizz, and Spyro nearby, along with Master Eon.

"Guys, I think he's right," the younger girl said.

The three stood up and took in their surroundings. "No way," Rachel said. "We're really in Skylands? How's that possible?"

"It shouldn't be," Blaze said. "Unless...,"

The three of them turned to Master Eon, who nodded. "Greetings, Portal Masters of the Air, Tech, Fire, Undead, and Water Elements," he said.

The three of them blinked in surprise. "How do you know about the elements we chose for our characters?" Rachel asked, becoming wary.

"I'm aware of the games and have watched you three and your friends," he replied. "Forgive me, but this was the only way to bring you here as the cadets need your help."

"What kind of help?" Katie asked instantly.

"Kaos and the Doom Raiders are looking to steal some books from the Spell Punk Library," he said. "Stealth Elf, Spyro, Pop Fizz, and Eruptor need your help as the other Skylanders are on missions elsewhere."

"The Spell Punk Library?" Blaze asked, getting tense. Rachel and Katie also tensed, knowing how dangerous that place was.

"Master Eon, while the three of us are familiar with Spell Punk Library, we are the creators of our characters who help the Skylanders. We don't have the powers that our characters do."

"She's right," Katie said. "Though it would be cool to have powers like that."

"Yeah, but how?" Blaze asked. "We can't learn everything about the elements in one day."

"Reading about them and using them in stories is one thing, but to actually have that power, that's a whole different story," Rachel said.

"But you three embody those characters of yours, do you not?" Master Eon asked. "Those characters are alternate versions of you, yes?"

"That's true," Katie said, wondering where he was going with that.

"So they can become their characters, Master Eon?" Spyro asked.

"Yes," said the guardian of Skylands.

"Hold up," Blaze said. "We...can become real Portal Masters? Just this once?"

"Are you serious?" Rachel asked, intrigued. "We can actually walk in our characters' shoes?"

"Temporarily, yes," Master Eon said before smiling knowingly. "Are you three up to it?"

The three of them looked at each other and nodded, turning back to Master Eon. "Okay," Katie said.

"But how will we get back home after the mission?" Rachel asked.

"Leave that to me," Master Eon said gently as he held up his staff and blue magic swirled around the three, transforming them into their alternate selves. Rachel's eyes flashed gold, Katie's eyes flashed light blue, and Blaze's eyes flashed red. The three looked at each other.

"We've done this before in our stories," Blaze said. "Now let's do it for real."

The girls nodded and stood beside the four cadets going with them. "Be careful, all of you," the guardian of Skylands said. "And good luck."

* * *

They were soon at the Spell Punk Library and found Kaos and the Doom Raiders looking for some books. "Ugh, I hate libraries! Minus my own," Kaos said.

"You're going to hate them even more when we're done with you all," Rachel said as she, Blaze, and Katie stood in full Portal Master gear while Stealth Elf, Spyro, Pop Fizz, and Eruptor stood in front of them.

Katie looked worried. "It's like fighting the friends we made in our stories," she said.

"I know what you mean," Blaze said.

"Remember, it's slightly different in the Skylanders Academy show," Rachel said softly. "But Kaos is still the same."

Katie made a face. "If he comes near me, I will kick him to the farthest part of Skylands," she said.

"Why don't we go ahead and do that anyway?" Blaze suggested.

"Now you're talking," Spyro said.

Eruptor looked ready to cough up some lava while Stealth Elf was ready to put her ninja skills to work and Pop Fizz was mixing potions like crazy.

"You're too late, Skylosers!" Kaos shrieked. "Those weak Poser Masters can't help you!"

"Ugh, you are so annoying!" Rachel exclaimed as she powered up her hands.

"I'll show you annoying!" He shrieked again.

"Let's go, guys!" Blaze cried out.

The cadets and new Portal Masters charged and blocked attacks or threw attacks at the villains. Blaze doused Golden Queen, Wolfgang, Chef Pepperjack, and Dr. Krankcase with water, making them all cry out in anger while Rachel tackled Dreamcatcher and Gulper with her telekinesis, making it impossible for Dreamcatcher to use her powers and for Chompy Mage to transform. Katie was battling with Chompy Mage, who found that his transformations weren't enough to keep him on the ground against the girl's wind powers.

While the Portal Masters distracted the seven Doom Raiders, the cadets moved fast and furious with their powers. Eruptor made the ground under their feet hot, Pop Fizz threw out exploding potions, Spyro flew up and spat fire balls at the villains while giving Stealth Elf a lift so that she could use her ninja skills and bounce back to his back so that she wouldn't get caught in Eruptor's lava.

Turned out the combined might of the seven was overpowering the villains. "Retreat!" Golden Queen called out to the Doom Raiders, who took her advice.

"No! We stay and fight!" Kaos declared.

"Not taking orders from you!" Gulper roared at him as they vanished, leaving the shrimpy Portal Master to face the cadets and Portal Masters, who glared at him and he went to run, but Rachel caught him in her telekinesis.

"Blaze. Katie, are you ready?" The older girl asked.

"You bet," Blaze answered.

"Totally," Katie replied.

With that, Rachel lifted Kaos up and then dropped him and at the same time, the three of them kicked upward sharply, the kicks landing squarely in Kaos' face and stomach and sending him flying through the air as he screamed in frustration.

"Alright! We did it!" Spyro exclaimed happily as Eruptor, Stealth Elf, and Pop Fizz cheered.

"We certainly did," Blaze said. "We best check to make sure everything's in place and then book it out of here."

"I agree," Katie said. "By the way, great pun. 'Book it out of here'."

She giggled, as did Rachel and the others chuckled before they checked to see all was well and Master Eon teleported them back. "Well done, Portal Masters," he said proudly. "You are just like your characters you have created. I'm proud to call you Portal Masters."

The three humbly bowed and with final goodbyes, Master Eon sent them back to Rachel's home.

* * *

Rachel suddenly jumped awake, as did Katie and Blaze. "Whoa," Blaze said.

Katie looked around. "Did we fall asleep?" She asked.

Rachel looked at the television. "I don't think so, but we still have two minutes before the new first episode of the new season starts."

They all settled down, but before the show began, something appeared on screen with their names. "Thank you, Rachel, Blaze, and Katie. Skylands is safe with you Portal Masters," Blaze read.

They looked at each other. "Did...it must have happened," she said.

Rachel nodded and smiled. "Well, let's be ready next time if they need us," she suggested.

The other two nodded as they settled down to watch Skylanders Academy.

* * *

 **This one really took off on me. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
